


Ecos del placer | EXO

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Dreams, Fetish, M/M, Paraphilias, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: 💤》Suho, el líder de EXO, se encuentra bajo un gran estrés por culpa de las próximas promociones de su álbum. Un día "despierta" y conoce los rincones de la mente humana, siendo sus miembros igualmente estresados los que le provoquen evitar dormir todo el día.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 35





	1. Introducción

Kim Junmyeon estaba sumamente estresado por las actividades que aún no realiza, como líder está informado de la apretada agenda tanto grupal como individualmente de los miembros, siendo él uno de los más ocupados; últimas grabaciones de su drama, secciones de fotos, entrevistas y, ahora, su nuevo álbum.

Todo eso provocó su mente vagara sin rumbo, aterrizando en los demás integrantes. Los nueve chicos estresados, irritados y cansados dejan flotar su cuerpo mientras abren su mente. Junmyeon tendrá la buena o mala suerte de ser el soporte para no derrumbarse.


	2. 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 + 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚖𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚗

PODOFILIA  
"Es el fetichismo por los pies. El placer que genera besar, tocar, acariciar, lamer, oler y chupar los pies".

|uo̗ıɔɐɹıdsǝɹ ıɯ uɐʇɹoɔ ɹɐuıɯɐɔ lɐ sǝıd snʇ ǝp oʇuǝıɯıʌoɯ ǝʌɐns lƎ|

Junmyeon no podría estar más desesperado con todo a su alrededor, actividades y días durmiendo menos de cuatro horas diarias por las prácticas. Podía hablar por todos sobre el cansancio que genera, pero con ver sus caras ya era bastante obvio lo que pasaba.

El líder del grupo camina hacia su mánager que le hace señas de venir, este se apresura para escuchar cada palabra del mayor.

—Ya podrán dormir bien, las prácticas se harán más tarde y ahora no van a descuidar su salud por el trabajo. 

Suho agradece inclinándose, se despiden y estira su cuerpo al ver la cena ya servida. Los nueve están sentados comiendo, la atmósfera era increíble para tratarse de hombre cansados desde hace semanas, Junmyeon de alguna manera le gusta toda si energía tan positiva.

—¡Me voy dormir! —Grita Kai levantando sus trastes, las ojeras se podían apreciar a simple vista.

—Duerme bien. —Le responden la mayoría, otros empezaron a seguir al menor para descansar finalmente como se debe.

El segundo mayor es el último en terminar, prefiere tomarse las cosas con calma sin necesidad de comer rápido para dormir, después de todo dormirá más de siete horas por ahora.

Su cabeza da vueltas por un momento, se siente mareado gracias a todo el sobre esfuerzo dado por su cuerpo y mente las últimas semanas. Suspira y camina directo a su habitación. Duerme solo ahora, gracias a la empresa ahora todos tienen su propia habitación y baño, respectivamente.

Se baña, cambia su ropa y cepilla sus dientes antes de tirarse sobre su cómoda cama, respira el aroma agradable de las sábanas.

Tan relajante. Sus párpados se cierran y cae dormido boca arriba sobre su cama y sábanas. No es consiente de nada, su cuerpo se relaja y mente vuela lejos, todo era oscuro sin preocupaciones ni miedo ante lo frío envolviendo su cuerpo.

Ven.

Escucha un eco a lo lejos.

Te necesito.

No era claro.

Estoy desesperado.

Retumba en su cabeza, provocando que cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí. 

El cuerpo del mayor cae sobre una cama, abre los ojos con susto y se da cuenta de donde está. Parece la habitación de Jongin, voltea a diferentes direcciones hasta que la puerta se abre dejando al dueño de la habitación entrar.

—Jongin, ¿qué pasa? —Está desconsertado, aún intenta asimilar lo ocurrido antes de sentir como el menor lo acuesta en la cama con fuerza.

Junmyeon mira sus ojos con miedo, el otro no le transmite nada; su rostro se nota cansado, sin vida, pareciendo seguir meramente sus instintos.  
Quiere irse, pero extrañamente no puede moverse, pareciendo el títere del menor.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame! 

—Hyung... estoy cansado. 

Toma sus piernas y las sube, quedando a la altura de su rostro. Kai las mira detenidamente ante se acercase más y oler sus pies. Suho reprime un grito ante ello.

—Huelen bien.

La erección despierta entre sus pantalones, Jongin considera los pies del líder como hermosos, limpios y perfectos a su medida. Sus cinco dedos, sus uñas cortas y limpias, su suave tobillo y el color rosado que tiene a simple vista, su olor tan característico que le vuelve loco y como se miran al caminar.

Perfecto para Jongin.

Saca la lengua para chupar el dedo gordo del pie derecho, traga saliva al impulso de correrse en ese mismo instante.

—¡Dios! —Quiere remover sus pies del menor, pero aún no puede moverse a voluntad.

El menor no contiene, lame y chupa a voluntad dejando todo pegajoso y mordido el pie derecho. Baja este y prosigue con el otro, toma con fuerza el tobillo posicionando su rostro allí.

—E-esto es raro, detente. —Suplica inútilmente, el bailarín simplemente continúa sin importar qué.

Junmyeon observa como las ojeras del menor desaparecen.

"¿Qué es esto?".

Jongin ya no lo soporta más, siente que va a explotar si no termina ahora. Mueve sus ropas hasta sacar su erecto y mojado miembro, masturbándose con los dedos aún en su boca.

—¡Ya casi! —El moreno siente el cosquilleo aproximarse en su pelvis, sin detener su mano baja los pies hasta quedar abajo.

Dejando su esencia hasta entre los dedos de ambos pies.

—Es... es hermoso.

Suho no podría estar más sorprendido, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido haciendo que poco a poco su vista fuera borrosa.

Despertando.

—¡Que demonios! —Rápidamente intenta controlar su respiración, no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Fue una pesadilla.

De pronto algo llama su atención, retira las sábanas y observa sus pies cubiertos de semen con marcas de mordidas y chupetones.

O tal vez no.


	3. 𝙼𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚘𝚔 + 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚖𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚗

HIPNOFILIA  
"Parafilia por la que alguien se excita sexualmente al ver durmiendo a otra persona".

ASFIXIOFILIA  
"Consiste en impedir la respiración propia o de la pareja durante el acto sexual para obtener mayor satisfacción".

|souɐɯ sıɯ ɹod uɐ̗ɹɐɓoɹ soıqɐl snʇ 'oɹʇsoɹ nʇ ɐɾɐlǝɹ ʎ soɾo sol ɐɹɹǝıƆ|

Si tuviera que expresar con una palabra todo esta situación sería con: incredulidad. No entiende nada, se despierta con sus pies sucios por fluidos ajenos sin poder preguntar que o quien se atrevió a tal barbaridad.

Con cuidado se levanta, entra al baño para limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo aunque el cosquilleo no deje sus pies. Con una esponja lava con cuidado entre sus dedos quitando lo que sea que tenga, ya ni siquiera siente que debe pensar mucho.

Sale ya aseado secando su cabello y con ropa para practicar, estira su cuerpo sentándose unos segundos en la cama. Era extraño, mira sus pies limpios pero de alguna forma sucios, una sensación que le incomoda de gran manera.

Quiere ignorarlo al menos por este día.

—¿Durmieron bien? —Pregunta el líder cuando todos estaban en la cocina listos para comer. 

La mayoría negó, era obvio por sus grandes ojeras y piel pálida en sus rostros. Todos menos Jongin asienten, un escalofrío recorre por la espina dorsal del segundo mayor.

—Dormí como un bebé, me siento de maravilla. —Dice Kai sonriendo, los demás lo miran con asombro.

Junmyeon hace oídos sordos.

El tema fue desplazado rápidamente al hacerse tarde, yendo a entrenar durante horas. Bailar y cantar, platicar sobre las actividades siguientes y como estas pueden cambiar por los problemas exteriores.

Suho quiere dejar de mirar al menor, era imposible. Lo primero puede explicarlo como una pesadilla, pero no sobre sus pies mordidos y cubiertos de semen. 

Jongin nada más lo mira divertido.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?".

Las horas pasan, sus cuerpos sudados pesan en busca de detenerse y descansar durante horas, la energía es lo primordial para comenzar con algo, por eso deben cuidar su salud durmiendo. Aunque Suho gracias a eso se sienta inquieto, lo dejará pasar sin preguntar nada, después de todo en primer lo no sabría como iniciar la conversación.

—Duerman bien, mañana igual estaremos dispuestos muy temprano. Descansen y dejen el celular, ¿entendido? —Habla el líder a todos en la mesa, ellos asiente y uno por uno entra a su respectiva habitación.

"Fue una pesadilla, no se volverá a repetir". 

Intentaba darse ánimos, cree que se volverá loco si todo se repite.

Se acuesta ya bañado y con ropa cómoda para dormir, suspira pesado cerrando los ojos con fuerza para apartar cualquier tipo de malos pensamientos. Solamente quería dormir.

Ven.

¿Qué es eso?

Ven a mí.

¿Otra vez?

Te necesito.

Detente.

Por favor, Junmyeon.

Su cuerpo cae hasta aterrizar en una superficie blanda, parece una cama, no puede abrir los ojos y tampoco su cuerpo. Su respiración es calmada, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero su mente está consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—Junmyeon, que hermoso te ves. —Una voz llama su atención, el líder lo identifica en un instante. —¿Eres mi bella durmiente? Lo eres.

El menor sigue sin mover un dedo, por las palabras de Minseok le daba a entender que se encuentra profundamente dormido. 

—Tu cuello... ¿siempre se ha visto tan blanco? —Mueve con cuidado su cabeza, Junmyeon quiere gritar.

Más ahora. Siente como le sacan los pantalones holgados junto a su ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente expuesto sobre sus zonas íntimas. Xiumin lo prepara, teniendo cuidado de "no despertarlo" aún.

Junmyeon no se mueve, no produce ningún sonido pero siente como unos dedos lo abren para dilatarlo. Raro, no quiere hacerlo.

—Myeon, deja a tu hyung descansar. —Con una mano lo toma de las rodillas, alzando sus piernas exponiendo su entrada.

Se mueve rápido, sacando su miembro erecto para alinearlo y, en una sola estocada, entrar en el cuerpo dormido. 

Junmyeon quería morir, su interior ardía y sus rodillas temblaban. Aún así no podía moverse, solamente su cuerpo responde dormido a las constantes penetradas del mayor, era su títere por completo.

—Despierta, mira como tu cuerpo dormido me aceptó tan bien. 

El líder siente la presión en su cuello, ha dejado de respirar gracias a las manos de Minseok ejerciendo una presión considerable.   
Sus pulmones exigen aire, sus labios pican al intentar abrirlos: rogando que se detengan.

—¡Ah! —Abre los ojos con susto, lo último que recuerda es aquel líquido en su interior y como su cuerpo se debilita. —Dios, ¿qué mierda?

Levanta su cuerpo de la cama, un miedo crece al ver las sábanas tiradas al suelo gracias a él, recordando todo con lujo de detalle. Respira con dificultad, su garganta arde cada que toma una gran bocanada de aire. Algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo, no presentía, entra al baño y descubre su respuesta.

Pega un grito, quiere llorar, siente que se volverá loco en cualquier momento.

Marcas de manos en su cuello, dolorosas.


	4. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕

Urolofilia  
"Se basa en la manifestación personal de satisfacción sexual por la micción y el acto de orinar".

|ɐɾoɯ sou ɐıʌnll ɐl oɯoɔ oʌɹǝsqo sɐɹʇuǝıɯ oʇǝldɯoɔ ɹod opɐuǝll ɹǝs lɐ ɐlqɯǝıʇ 'oluǝʇǝᴚ|

Junmyeon grita, toca su cuello con miedo por las marcas tan intensas. Puede ver perfectamente el sudor caer por su frente, traga grueso y parpadea negando frente al espejo.

—¿Es una broma? —Se dice tratando de encontrarle una explicación, vuelve a tocar su lugar con la esperanza que sea maquillaje.

Nada.

Muerde su labio con fuerza, quiere llorar de la impotencia. No sabe que hacer, si le pregunta a los miembros sería fuera de lugar y lo más probable que todos lo nieguen, ya los conoce. Pero no sabe que otras medidas tomar, estira un poco más moviendo la cabeza a un lado.   
Las marcas profundas le provocan escalofríos.

No pudo observar el rostro de la persona que lo hizo, aunque era realmente obvio sólo por la voz.

Kim Minseok, el mayor del grupo. Junmyeon no podía creer que este le haya hecho daño, claro que no, era imposible si se pone a pensar.

¿Entonces quién fue?

No lo sabe, se siente un completo idiota al no tener una respuesta claro a su constante abuso en las noches. A pesar que sólo pasa cuando duerme, volviéndose todo mucho más extraño.

Sale del baño, agradece que el clima hoy sea más frío y tienen el día libre de prácticas, seleccionando una camisa de cuello alto para no tener preguntar innecesarias. Suspira y abre la puerta, dándose cuenta de algo.

No tiene seguro.

Cualquiera puede entrar en la madrugada si desea.

Abre los ojos, su expresión completa refleja el miedo ante los pequeños detalles. Se congela en su lugar, cada día parece ponerse peor.  
Con una gran fuerza de voluntad sale lo más rápido que puede de ahí, yendo al comedor donde ya la mayoría estaba sentado.

—Buen día, hyung. —Lo saluda Kyungsoo, el mayor le refuerza el saludo ignorar su sentir. —Ahí está tu plato, come por favor.

Le hace caso sentándose al lado de Sehun, quien aún parecía somnoliento. Junmyeon lo mueve del hombro para que coma, este recibe un quejido.

—Quiero dormir, deja dormir a tu bebé. —Dice sin vergüenza alguna, el líder lo mira riendo incómodo, los demás no se sorprenden.

—Vamos, terminaremos las actividades de hoy rápido y podrás dormir temprano. 

—Hyung, déjeme. —Se separa con un pucho en los labios, Suho suspira y Sehun se talla los ojos lentamente. —Ahg, aún no es mi turno.

Junmyeon voltea confundido, no logró escucharlo por lo bajo que hablaba.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunta.

Sehun mira los demás, estos lo miran durando unos segundos para volver a sus lugares y seguir como si nada, Junmyeon no lo notó.

—Nada.

El mayor asiente dudoso, no planea hostigarlo para que hable. Mira su comida y suspira, come con tranquilidad hasta donde se puede.

—¿Por qué de tu cuello de tortuga? —Pregunta Jongdae a un lado de la mesa. —No hace tanto frío.

Todos los miran, Junmyeon pone sus ojos en un instante sobre Minseok, el mayor de lo más tranquilo parecía ignorar a todos mientras terminaba su plato.

—No quiero tomar un resfrío. —Responde con rapidez.

Chen contento con la respuesta asiente. Al poco tiempo llegando los demás y comen en tranquilidad, ignorando la incomodidad disfrazada del líder cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Jongin o Minseok.

El resto del día Junmyeon se mantuvo tan ocupado que a penas y podía pensar para si mismo, todo era trabajo y actividades que terminar hasta dentro de una semana llena de más trabajo. Sus ojos ardían, podía sentirlos pesados y a punto de cerrarse en cualquier momento.

Entra a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta los recuerdos de sus pesadillas lo golpean con fuerza y sin filtro. Suho tomará medidas que nunca creyó hacer en su vida, menos con los miembros.

Le puso seguro, asegurándose varias veces que no pueda ser abierta. Respira tranquilo, todo el estrés parecía irse por esa pequeño movimiento.

Después de aquello hace lo mismo antes de dormir, solamente que ahora aplica una crema para su cuello.   
En la cama cierra los ojos intranquilo, no le presta atención e intenta dormir, lográndolo a los cincos minutos.

Ven.

No.

Ven a mí.

Déjame.

Hyung, ayúdame.

¿Qué pasa?

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Junmyeon aterriza en una gigantesca silla negra, mira confundido a su alrededor tratando que averiguar ahora donde está.

—El estudio de Chanyeol. —Tran pronto como habló alguien lo toma de los hombros, asustando al hombre mayor. 

Era Park Chanyeol, su rostro no refleja expresión alguna, aunque el cansancio se observa con obviedad; sus ojos irritados y las orejas tan marcados.

El tiempo para el líder parecía detenerse, dentro de su cabeza todo era como una cámara lenta. Estaba tan equivocado, Chanyeol solamente lo acostó en su gran sofá boca abajo, inmovilizado sus movimientos.

—¡Chanyeol! —Grita horrorizado cuando el rapero baja con brusquedad sus pantalones holgados y ropa interior, dejando su trasero al aire. 

Park lo mira hipnotizado, sus gordas mejillas traseras tan suave al tacto y su entrada tan linda que le hace babear. Quiere estar dentro y conocer también la maravillas de su cuerpo, cumpliendo su fantasía más sucia que nunca diría en voz alta.

Escupe dos de sus dedos, con eso lubrica al mayor quien emite suaves quejidos ante sus gruesos dedos abriendo lentamente su interior. Caliente, su cabeza de Junmyeon sentía que daba vueltas y con ello su mareo.

—Mierda, no aguanto. —Gruñe el más alto, provocando que Junmyeon se haga más pequeño. 

Lo inevitable pasó, Chanyeol sin importancia lo penetra a su gusto; rápido y profundo. Llevando el mando de las estocadas, Suho solamente gemía cuando su punto dulce era tocado con tanta intensidad. El mayor entre quiere cerrar la boca y callar su voz, pero algo no lo permite.

Babeando, sacando un poco la lengua y alzando su trasero al gusto del menor. No sabe lo que está pasando con él, se comportaba tan sin vergüenza que ni siquiera se reconoce.

—¡Ah! Y-ya. —Junmyeon se corre con el puro sentir de su interior. 

Chanyeol tenía otros planes.

Sin decir un palabra más se libera totalmente en Junmyeon, este sorprendido suelta un jadeo mientras pone los ojos en blanco. Era exagerado el líquido saliendo en su interior, le dolía y ardía al mismo tiempo.

—Precioso, lo tomaste tan bien. 

Y despierta.

—¡Dios! —Abre los ojos con fuerza, trata de respirar con tranquilidad antes de sentirse pegajoso bajo las sábanas. Las alza y pega un grito horrorizado.

Se había orinado en la cama.


	5. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗

**_ Amaurofilia _ **   
_"Es la excitación erótica relativa o dependiente a la imposibilidad de ver de la otra persona"._

|pɐpıɹnɔso ɐl ǝp sɐıɔıɹɐɔ sɐl uǝ ɐíɟuoɔ ǝʇuǝɯɐlos 'ɹopǝpǝɹlɐ nʇ ɐ ɹɐɹıɯ sɐʇısǝɔǝu oN|

Era claro que algo no estaba bien a su alrededor, Junmyeon se volvía loco lentamente al verse en esa situación sin sentido alguno.

Sale de la cama en movimientos bruscos, mira sus pantalones y las sábanas manchadas con asco, su estómago se revuelve por aquel líquido sucio en su cuerpo. Las toma con cuidado para irse al baño, se desviste completamente para tomar una ducha e intentar olvidar por cinco minutos.

Pero no se había percatado de algo.

Escurre entre sus muslos, se derrama al suelo mezclándose con el agua volviéndose sucio.

Junmyeon niega, no cree en todo esto, debe encontrar alguna explicación lógica. Entre pensamientos lo recuerda; su puerta.  
Termina de bañarse y se viste con rapidez para comprobar algo.

"Si está abierta significa que alguien lo hizo, tal vez uno de los miembros".

No puede creerlo, no por ahora.

Mira la perilla con miedo, traga grueso y estira su mano para abrirla la puerta y comprobar su punto, lo sostiene con temblor y gira; nada.  
Estaba cerrada, Junmyeon la abre e inspecciona ambos lados para ver si algún signo de haber sido forzada.

Sigue sin encontrar algo.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, cada día se vuelve peor que la anterior y no parece mejorar un poco. La cordura de su mente peligra en cada noche, sus grandes ojeras y ojos que arden a causa de los malos sueños, no sabe cuando más podrá con sus pesadillas.

Sale de su habitación para tener todo en orden, cambiando las sábanas y limpiando su desastre. Puede que en realidad se siente paranoico, tanto que ha mirado a sus espaldas varias veces para asegurarse que nadie lo siga.

Perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza.

A las horas se encuentra con los miembros, estos cada día se ven llenos de energía y sin complicaciones en sus sueños, siendo él totalmente diferente.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunta Jongin al notar sus ojeras.

—Estoy bien, un mal día de sueño supongo. —Contesta sonando convincente, el otro sólo sonríe y camina hacia los demás.

Era claro que no había dormido bien, ni ayer, ni antier. Pero olvida esto, por ahora necesita enfocarse en la coreografía tan compleja que no lo ha dejado respirar bien por minutos.

Mueve su cuerpo a todos lados, intentando seguir correctamente los pasos para pasar a la siguiente canción. Un día muy atareado y a penas van cuatro horas desde que se despertó.

—¡Hyung! —Baekhyun camina tomándolo del hombro, Suho lo voltea a ver confundido. —Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, me sorprende.

Junmyeon sonríe avergonzado, era raro que lo reconocieran para su duro trabajo en los bailes.

—Gracias, me he estado esforzando en cada práctica. —El menor sonríe divertido, pareciendo sospechoso pero Junmyeon no lo notó. —También has trabajado duro.

—Yo ni siquiera he empezado. —Murmurra, el mayor no escuchó por irse con Sehun quien lo mira con mala cara.

Baekhyun observa a Sehun abrazando al líder con fuerza, se miran fijamente y Sehun es el primero en romper el contacto visual. Simplemente quiere quedarse como está durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta que la inevitable noche cae.

Cada vez pone mayor seguridad, cierra la puerta con seguro y coloca un pesado mueble para que, cuando la intenten abrir, el sonido lo despierte. Piensa que no debería hacer esto, pero lo que sea que esté pasando lo ha orillado.   
Vuelve a la normalidad, se baña y cambia por ropas más cómodas, quedando en la cama boca arriba.

"¿Debería dormir?".

No puede ir contra su cansado cuerpo, haciendo que a los diez minutos caiga en los brazos de morfeo.

 _Ven_.

Dios, por favor.

_Ven a mí._

¿Quién eres?

_Te necesito._

Déjame en paz.

_Ven a mí, es horrible._

¿Qué pasa?

_Ven a mí._

_Ven a mí._

_Ven a mí._

_Ven a mí._

Cae en una suave superficie, lo siente pero no puede verlo. Sabe que tiene los ojos abiertos, la desesperación lo atrapa causando un miedo hacia lo que lo rodea.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí. —La voz de Baekhyun se escucha cerca, Junmyeon confía su miedoso cuerpo en las delicadas manos del vocalista. —No necesitas ver, tienes que sentirme.

El menor toma la mano del líder, este la mueve hasta acabar en un bulto sacándole un gemido y un jadeo al supuesto ciego.

—¿B-Baek? —Cree que puede tener un ataque en cualquier momento, no ve nada y el menor sólo se aprovecha de eso. —No entiendo, me siento mal.

—Entontes te haré sentir mejor. —Lo acuesta sobre la cómoda superficie, Junmyeon siente como Baekhyun lo besa en las mejillas succionando la carne.

El líder está asustado, su corazón late con tanta intensidad que puede caer en cualquier momento. Baekhyun por su parte ya lo estaba preparando, sus pantalones cayeron en algún lado junto a su ropa interior, ahora tiene las piernas abiertas con dos dedos jugando en su interior.

La oscuridad para tomarlo, dejándolo inmóvil y asustado mientras unas expertas manos lo abren a su gusto. Viajan por sus muslos, besa sus labios y coloca sus piernas en los hombros del vocalista.

—Espera, por favor. —Suplica siendo inútil.

Baekhyun entra lento, tratando de sentir todo el calor moviéndose por su cuerpo de manera correcta, no pierda un detalle en el rostro del mayor. Sus ojos apagados, abiertos con miedo, aferrándose a lo primero que encuentre por temor a la nada que lo envuelve, pero no puede mirarlo.

Se mueve apropósito, siendo algo brusco para que Junmyeon lo sostenga y grite su nombre para que detenga todo este infierno. Sin embargo aún faltan, a penas está iniciando.

El vaivén lo deja mareado, Junmyeon respira mientras sostiene el antebrazo del vocalista con fuerza, no le importa que pase mientras su cuerpo pueda sentir el calor de alguien junto a él.

—¿Lo quieres dentro? —Junmyeon niega repetidas veces, Baekhyun frunce el ceño. —¿Prefieres que me vaya y te deje solo?

—¡No! Por favor, no me dejes aquí. No quiero estar solo, por favor. —No pudo seguir suplicando antes que el menor lo saque, haciendo que el miedo lo invada completamente. —¡Baekhyun!

—Tranquilo, será mejor si estoy aquí. —Toma la mano del mayor para sentarlo en la cama, se para y masturba su miembro frente a su rostro hasta que llega al clímax.

Y despierta.

Junmyeon abre los ojos rápido, una extraña sensación y ardor se apodera de ellos. Sale de la cama y entre pasos torpes se dirige al baño, no podía abrir los ojos correctamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía.

—Es... ¿semen? —Se mira al espejo y lo confirma.

No vale la pena gritar ni sorprenderse.


	6. 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎

Acrotomofilia  
"Es una parafilia consistente en sentir deseo sexual por alguien que tiene algún miembro amputado".

|ǝʇɹɐɔoʇ ǝp oʇuǝɯoɯ lɐ ɐɾɔuɐʌǝlǝɹ uǝpɹǝᴉd 'sɐuɹǝᴉd snʇ ɐloɹʇuoɔ|

Se estaba volviendo loco, su rostro era una clara señal ante los recientes acontecimientos vividos. Una pesadilla que se hizo realidad, ahora no sabe como escapar de ella sin salir lastimado.

Estaba tentando su límite, poco a poco tocaba fondo hasta hacerlo desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Verdaderamente horrible, los escalofríos no se detienen por nada en el mundo.

Junmyeon observa con miedo la perilla con seguro, no lo entienden, si nadie entra a su habitación no puede tener otra explicación lógica ante su problema, si se pone a pensar era ridículo y tenebroso. 

—¿Y si es alguien del personal? —Se pregunta saliendo de la habitación para ir al comedor, encontrándose con Kyungsoo a penas preparando la cocina.

—Buenos días, hyung. —El menor nota rápidamente su presencia sonriendo, el mayor le responde el saludo cortante.

No lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero por el momento siente que no puede confiar en alguien, sobre todo en aquellos que duermen o están tan cerca de su persona.

—¿Pasa algo? No te ves bien. —Señala con obviedad, Suho suspira e intenta alejar las preguntas sin respuestas. —Tienes un ojo... ¿irritado? 

Está en lo correcto, su ojo izquierdo se ve ligeramente rojizo. Un poco incómodo al principio, aunque ya se logró acustambar ante la sensación.

"Tal vez sea el semen" piensa para acercarse al vocalista, al menos quiere ofrecer su ayuda para el desayuno.

—No te preocupes, hyung. —Habla serio sin apartar la mirada de los ingredientes. —Puedes sentarte, me gusta más trabajar solo.

Kyungsoo le explica y el líder no tuvo de otra más que dejar de ser un estorbo, terminado sentado en una de las sillas mirando al más bajo moverse para cocinar. Suspira y cierra los ojos, piensa cuidadosamente sobre la posibilidad del personal entrando en su cuarto.

No tiene sentido.

Nadie puede entrar a su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, se despertaría ante el menor ruido y sería un movimiento arriesgado.

—Buenos días. —Habla un cansado Sehun estirando su cuerpo, frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que Junmyeon no le corresponde. —¡Hyung! 

—¿Ah? —El líder hazla la mirada confundido, ovsrcra a su no tan pequeño compañero de grupo. Suspira y sonríe. —Buen día.

Sehun sonríe satisfecho, se sienta junto al mayor y recarga su cabeza en el hombro. 

—Te quiero. —Suelta tímidamente, Junmyeon alza una ceja curioso.

—Yo también, Hunnie. 

El menor frunce el ceño arrepentido, se notaba visiblemente incómodo en sus pensamientos. Se disculpa internamente y espera el desayuno.

Por primera vez fue un día sin tanto estrés gracias a las actividades, ahora se enfocan más en el ámbito individual por lo que algunos miembros tienen una agenda libre. Suho le encanta estar ocupado, así su mente no divaga ante malos pensamientos y lo que "pasará" tan pronto cierre los ojos y duerma.

Por que estaba aterrado.

Llega a su habitación y observa la hora; 12:27 a.m. Sus ojos cansado arden, sus papados exigen cerrarse y caer dormido. Pero no quiere tener esas pesadillas, aunque las opciones se acaben cada vez más.

Se asea, cambia de ropa y suspira acostado boca arriba en su cómoda cama. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, muerde su labio con nervios, ya estaba más que cansado y era de afrontarlo.

Duerme y se suelta a lo que viene.

Ven.

¿Por qué lo haces?

Ven.

Déjame en paz.

Ven.

Me volveré loco.

Te necesito, por favor ven.

¿Qué pasa?

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Su cuerpo flota, está vez no reacciona rápido y espera con cierto malestar en sus extremidades, reza a un Dios para que este bien. Poco a poco su cuerpo cae, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de su alrededor.

Está en una silla de ruedas en la habitación de Chen, desnudo y vulnerable, no entiende que pasa. Intenta pararse y se da cuenta de un detalle.

No tiene piernas.

Grita asustado, su cuerpo tiembla y las lágrimas no dejan de bajar por sus regordetas mejillas, no puede detenerse. El miedo lo invade, más cuando siente una cálida mano tomarlo del hombro, escucha esa característica risa y gime.

—No me hagas nada, estoy asustado. —Solloza al momento que Jongdae mueve la silla de ruedas, suplica durante un corto tiempo hasta dejarlo frente la pared. —Por favor, Dae. 

—Sabes que es cansado, Myeonnie. —La sonrisa gatuna no tardó en formarse, se inca para ver al mayor a los ojos. —Tienes que ser un buen líder y cumplir con todos.

Lo sostiene por las axilas y lo levanta con todas sus fuerzas, Junmyeon por temor a caerse envuelve sus brazos al rededor de los hombros del vocalista, este ríe y lo acomoda con la espada en la pared.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta ante el forcejeo, Jongdae baja su pantalón y ropa interior dejando a la vista su erecto miembro. —Dime, por favor.

—Calla. —Besa sus labios repetidas veces, era honesto consigo mismo y admite que le aparece adorable la reacción del mayor. —Disfruta, relájate. 

Lo sostiene con fuerza el trasero, mueve sus piernas para quedar completamente en medio y alinear su virilidad sensible en abusado agujero de su líder.

La historia se vuelve a repetir, el ser abierto tan bruscamente y el ardor entre tanta estocada con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Es tan miserable.

Se siente a punto de colapsar.

Jongdae lo golpea en ese punto tantas veces que su cabeza da vueltas, su vista se vuelve borrosa y esconde su rostro entre sus hombros. Es tratado como una muñeca, descarga todas sus frustraciones sexuales y cumple sus fantasías más oscuras. 

—Eres el mejor, lo digo en serio. —Susurra en el oído del mayor, este se estremece ante el caliente aliento golpearlo. —Tan ligero. 

Se burla de su cuerpo, pero se excita al pensarlo en esta posición y ahora no puede detenerse cuando lo tiene.

El clímax los azota en minutos, Chen es totalmente egoísta ante su propio placer arremetiendo dejando sus fluidos dentro. Trata de controlar su respiración y lo suelta.

Junmyeon despierta sudado.

Inhala y exhala, trata de calmarse estirando su cuerpo recibiendo un agudo dolor en sus muslos.

—Ya no lo soporto. —Murmura con los ojos abiertos.

Cada día era peor.

Más enfermo.


	7. 𝚈𝚒𝚡𝚒𝚗𝚐

Maieusiofilia  
"Consiste en la atracción sexual de un hombre hacia una persona embarazada".

|oɾoɹ ǝp ǝñıʇ ǝs ɐpıʌ ɐl ǝp oɹɓɐlıɯ lƎ|

En todo el día sus muslos se sentían sumamente pesados, si los tocaba por mucho tiempo dolía a horrores. Trata de no ser de mente cerrada al verse, al sentirse tan adolorido después de despertarse.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Se dice tratando de controlarse, el sudor comienza a bajar, sus dedos tiemblan y su vista se posa borrosa.

Tal vez estaba en su límite.

No sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, nada puede ser una simple coincidencia cuando los piquetes en sus muslos son más que obvios. 

Ya no lo soportaba, cerrar la puerta no era una opción viable a pesar que no era abierta ni forzada para nada, creando confusión y desesperación en el cuerpo del líder para encontrar una respuesta. 

Este día dormirá fuera, no estará en el mismo lugar que los demás. No quiere desconfiar en sus chicos, pero simplemente esto se estaba saliendo de control, temiendo que su estabilidad mental se rompa como una hoja de papel. 

Hoy no tienen actividades, es un día libre.

Junmyeon baja rápido y toma sus cosas para salir de esa lugar, muchos pares de ojos lo veían desesperado por crear distancia. 

Aunque no dijeron nada, solamente lo observaban mientras cerraba la puerta y desaparecía con un "¡nos vemos mañana!". Todos suspiran e intercambian miradas cómplices, Baekhyun suspira mirando al chino bailarín sin expresión.

—Estará lejos. —Dice Chanyeol.

—Lo sé. —Le responde Yixing con obviedad. 

—¿Sólo faltan ustedes tres? —Pregunta Minseok en la esquina, levanta una toalla tirada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido. 

—Es turno de Yixing hyung... quiero hacerlo ya. —Sehun rueda los ojos sentándose en el sofá. 

—Tienes que ser paciente, por algo vas después de Yixing hyung. —Habló Kai tomando asiento junto al maknae. 

—Por eso Kyungsoo es el último. —Sonríe Jongdae de forma burlona, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al recordarlo. —Enfermo.

—Mira quien habla. —Responde el vocalista de ojos grandes. 

Todos ríen, el ambiente era tan relajado que parecía no estar a punto de quebrar a su líder.

La noche cae y el miedo crece.

Junmyeon está en un hotel, estará durmiendo una noche para aclarar las ideas y, aunque no quiera, ver si sus miembros están detrás de todo esto.   
Era estresante, tanto que no dejaba de temblar cuando se acuesta en la cama e intenta cerrar sus ojos, los nervios están a flor de piel que su sudor baja. 

Duerme, se relaja después de media hora intentando dormir como si nada. Al principio todo estaba bien, una oscuridad lo abrazaba pero se sentía en calma, sin miedo que algo pase cuando se acerque hacia la luz.

Ven a mí.

Déjame.

Ven conmigo.

¡Déjame en paz!

Te amo tanto, escucha mi voz.

Por favor, déjame tranquilo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Otra vez se repite la misma historia. 

Las sábanas blancas y suaves envuelven el cuerpo de Junmyeon, este se asusta al ver a Yixing sobre él, mirándolo fijamente con un brillo en sus ojos. Este no parecía reaccionar, el chino era una estatua observando cada detalle del rostro contrario para, posteriormente, sonreír mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—¿Estás feliz? —Pregunta bajando su manos para tocar el vientre de Junmyeon.

Mismo que está hinchado.

—¿Qué? —Confundido, sus ojos caen al observar.

—Es tu hijo, ¡es un milagro! Tendremos otro conejito en el grupo. 

El chino besa el bulto a penas visible, lo acaricia con lentitud provocando un escalofrío al mayor. 

—¿Mi hijo? ¡¿Estás loco?! 

—Siente, tócalo. Es tuyo, Myonnie. ¡Felicidades!

Yixing tomó su mano con brusquedad para tocarse, el miedo lo invadió cuando todo era cierto.   
La mente de Junmyeon no estaba en las mejores condiciones, ahora se está debatiendo lo imposible y cae ante la perversidad de los malvados.

—¿M-mi hijo? ¿Es mío? —Pregunta en un hilo, su voz tiembla tanto que le pareció adorable al chino, dejando un beso en sus regordetas mejillas. 

—Tuyo, es tu bebé. 

El mundo de Junmyeon daba vueltas, un bebé dentro suyo, su pequeño hijo creciendo en su interior.

Su bebé, su bebé, su bebé.

Todo gira entorno a ello, un pequeño ser está creciendo, formándose para darle la noticia de su vida. Junmyeon siempre ha querido ser padre, desde siempre está en sus sueños a futuros, pero ahora lo será.

Está feliz.

Yixing observa el rostro lloroso del mayor, este está acariciando su vientre mientras susurra sobre su "bebé". El menor aprovecha esto para preparar el interior del mayor con sus expertos dedos. En cierta forma le encantaba lo sumiso que se volvió Suho, emitiendo ligeros gemidos cuando rozaba su próstata.

—¿Te sientes bien con esta noticia? —Aliena su miembro con la fruncida entrada, suspira al sentir las calientes paredes envolverlo tan delicioso. 

El mayor asiente tímidamente, las lágrimas bajan cuando Yixing da la primera estocada. Sus muslos tiemblan ante las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimenta, la felicidad y el placer nublan su juicio volviéndose una máquina de gemidos ante cada mínima caricia.

—L-lento, m-mi bebé, es p-peligroso. —Trata de apartarse del cuerpo, grave error. 

—¡Tu bebé! Es tuyo, me molesta mucho eso. 

Lo sostiene de la cintura para penetrarlo con mayor rapidez, los sonidos húmedos y pieles chocando llenan la habitación. 

—Ese pequeño no es mío, ¿de quién es? —Pregunta soltando su cintura sin detenerse, el otro ahoga un gemido negando. —No lo sabes, ¡no es mío! 

—Detente, ¡te lo ruego! 

Un puño cae sobre su vientre.

—¡Haremos otro bebé!

Otro puño.

—¡Tiene que ser mío! ¿Verdad? ¿No te molesta?

Otro puño.

Otro más.

Y otro.

Ha perdido la cuenta.

—Y-Yixing. —Su llanto es incontrolable. 

El chino termina dentro, el semen y la sangre se mezclan entre las piernas del mayor. 

Despierta. 

Junmyeon llora entre su almohada, toca su vientre mientras controla sus gritos.

—Mi bebé, no pude... N-no pude salvarte. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

Las sábanas de su cama se manchan de sangre.


	8. 𝚂𝚎𝚑𝚞𝚗

Autonepiofilia

"Filia caracterizada por el deseo de llevar pañales y otra ropa de bebés, beber de biberón y en general ser tratado como un niño pequeño".

|ɐ̗ɯɐɯ ɹod ɹɐɹoll sɐɓɐɥ ol ou 'ǝ̗qǝq lɐ uǝ̗ʇsoS|

Una pesadilla.

Una verdadera pesadilla que está viviendo en carne propia.

Su vientre duele, se levanta de la cama con las piernas temblorosas y la sangre baja lentamente, dejando una sensación desagradable.

—¿Mi hijo? —Susurra asustado, toca su abdomen con fuerza provocando un doloroso calambre. —L-lo siento.

Junmyeon va al baño, observa en el sucio espejo su demacrado rostro; ojeras, ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, labios secos y rotos, la nariz y mejillas rojas. Frunce el ceño al recordarlo, quiere golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Zhang Yixing por matar a su bebé.

—¿Bebé? ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! 

Abre los ojos con asombro, él no puede tener un hijo. No puede lamentarse por alguien quien nunca y podrá nacer, su estabilidad mental cada vez más le jugaba mal. 

No presta atención más allá, se asea y viste para salir lo más rápido que puede, se dirige a los dormitorios que comparte junto a sus ochos miembros.

¿El verdadero infierno?

Una parte de Junmyeon volvió a confiar en sus miembros, ya que es imposible que estos descubrieran donde dormía y vinieran a molestarlo en la madrugada. Claro que no, no tenía sentido alguno en la lógica mente del líder. Pero aún así no sabe que está pasando, llaman por él y es tan cercano que no puede evitar contestar. 

EXO lo sabe y se aprovecha.

Una parte de Junmyeon también lo sabe, pero es tan pequeña e irrelevante que no le presta atención.

Todos lo miran con indiferencia, sus corazones palpitan de emoción cada vez que los ojos tristes de Junmyeon se llenan de lágrimas, sus crímenes no serán perdonados por una persona cuerda, por eso cada vez más lo empujan hasta hacerlo caer más profundo, sin oportunidad alguna de salir. 

"Llora, haznos ser la razón de tus lágrimas".

La noche cae tan rápido, las estrellan brillan tan intensamente que parecen ser ignorantes del sufrimiento de una alma pura. 

—Duerme, ellos no te harán daño. Ellos son tu familia, no pueden jugar contigo. —Junmyeon se habla a sí mismo en su habitación, la mayor parte del día se la pasó encerrado sin querer verle la cara al chino, no quiere que sus malestares lo experimente otra persona que no tiene nada que ver. 

Injusto. 

Totalmente injusto para cualquiera.

Duerme un cuerpo, una parte de él sabe lo que pasará, por eso una silenciosa lágrima baja por su regordeta mejilla antes que los ecos se escuchen.

Ven.

¡Basta!

Ven a mí.

¿No quieres conocer a tu bebé? 

¿Bebé? 

Ven a mí, lo verás.

¡Bebé!

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Cae con delicadeza en la habitación de Sehun, muy grande e iluminada por una lámpara a su derecha. Se puede ver el gran cuerpo parado frente a la cama, observando cada movimiento del mayor.

—¿Sehun? —Pregunta Junmyeon con miedo.

—Bebé, soy tu bebé. —Sonríe tímido, se acerca mostrando su desnudez, en su mano tiene un biberón y un chupón, mismo que se metería a la boca. —Trátame como lo que soy, mami.

—¡¿Mami?! —Grita exaltado, al mover su cuerpo bruscamente se dio cuenta de algo importante; su pechos. 

Estaban grandes, llenos, sus pezones rojos e hinchados, como si alguien jugó con ellos. 

Sehun se acomodó entre las piernas del líder, este jadea sorprendido ante el atrevimiento del menor, aunque de todos modos no podía luchar con él.

Junmyeon considera a Sehun como su hermano menor.

Pero ahora es llamado "mami" por el mismo.

Suho pierde la cabeza cuando su "bebé" deja el chupete para meterse su biberón medio lleno de color azul pastel, bebe el líquido frente a él con intensidad, sin perder algún detalle del rostro sorprendido. Junmyeon jadea cuando Sehun frunce el ceño y se acomoda entre sus piernas, llevando su rostro frente a los pechos llenos del mayor.

—Mami, tengo hambre. 

—Sehun... esto es raro. 

—Mami. —Su voz es un tono más agudo, la incomodidad rodea a Junmyeon gracias a eso. —Tengo hambre, dame de comer.

Con un liger puchero y sus cejas fruncidas, Sehun no le da tiempo a Suho de reaccionar, toma un pezón entre sus cálidos labios y succiona. 

Esto es raro, demasiado raro.

Pero se siente bien de alguna manera.

La mente de Junmyeon comienza a nublarse, sus pensamientos lo traicionan al igual que su cuerpo cuando su interior era invadido por varios largos dedos, tocando su punto sensible en más de una ocasión.

—Mami, ¿te estoy haciendo sentir bien? —La dulce leche baja por las comisuras de sus labios, sus dedos no se detiene agregando el tercero. —¿Te gusta sentir a tu bebé?, ¿quieres más?

—¡Más! —Gime ante el conocido hormigueo en su pelvis. 

Su visión por un momento se fue, cierra los ojos con fuerza para darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Bebé? —Pregunta Junmyeon en un hilo, sus ojos amenazan con lágrimas.

—Lo soy, soy tu bebé. Tu eres mi mamá, te haré sentir tan bien que nada más recordarás el nombre de tu hijo. 

—¡Bebé! Lo siento tanto, perdóname. —Junmyeon se disculpa entre balbuceos cuando es fuertemente penetrado por su "hijo", sosteniendo sus caderas volviéndose cada vez más doloroso. 

—Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá. —Gime el menor, se muerde sus labios e intenta ignorar el dolor en su pecho al ver a su líder así.

Perdiendo la cordura.

Llamándolo bebé y rogando perdón para alguien quien nunca existió. 

Llorando.

Sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza para no derrumbarse.

Lo ignora para con esto.

—¿Quieres tener un hijo mío? ¡Di que sí, mamá! 

—¡Sí! Lo q-que quieras, bebé. ¡Te daré lo que quieras! 

Estaba totalmente perdido.

Sólo necesitaba un empujón más para sentir aquel líquido caliente llenarlo por completo.

Despierta.

—¡¿Qué?! 

Junmyeon grita muy agitado, su visión era anormalmente borrosa, mareándose al intentar pararse. Se agita cuando su camisa roza sus pezones sensibles, mismo que han vuelto a la normalidad, pero los rastros de leche quedan aún bajando por todo su torso.

—¿Bebé? —Pregunta al aire, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando tocan la puerta. 

Silencioso a morir.

Pasan los segundos desde el primer toque, parece que ninguno quería hablar.

—¿Mamá? 

Escucha como la persona tras la puerta corre, provocando que Junmyeon la abra lo más rápido que puede, siendo totalmente inútil.

No hay nadie.

Sólo él, llorando por su bebé.


	9. 𝙺𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚘𝚘

Crush Fetish

"Una parafilia que consiste en el aplastamiento con los pies, comúnmente a objetos, alimentos y animales pequeños".

A Kyungsoo siempre le ha parecido ridículo cuando los fanáticos los comparan con lindos animales, más cuando no se cansan de acosarlo y pedirles poses o gestos que haría aquel animal.

Ridículo y más.

Aunque es todo un hipócrita, este tema nunca le ha molestado cuando Junmyeon se compara sin filtro alguno con un lindo conejo. Mueve su gran trasero de un lado a otro, pone sus manos arriba de la cabeza luciendo como las orejas y brinca a su alrededor sin importarle la vergüenza ajena que le da a sus miembros. Junmyeon es feliz siendo un pequeño conejo y a Kyungsoo encantan los animales pequeños, más cuando son unos bebés; indefensos que necesitan cuidado. Era bastante protector con ellos, sin embargo siempre había un punto donde se aburría, puede que el estrés del trabajo no lo dejara cuidarlos como se debe, por esa razón morían de hambre, volviéndose de nuevo unos seres pequeños y necesitados.

No necesitaba excusas estupidas para saberlo: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kim Junmyeon, su líder y compañero de grupo. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por acercarse, tomarlo por horas hasta volverlo un desastre hipersensible y balbuceante. 

Destruirlo para que su cuerpo reaccione solamente a su pene, que tiemble cada vez que lo piense.

Todo EXO considera a Kyungsoo como un enfermo, un enfermo con buenas ideas. Por eso cuando el vocalista encontró la manera de perturbar la mente y cuerpo del mayor chilló de felicidad, aunque todo le duró poco cuando los demás descubrieron su plan.

—Lo follamos una vez y será todo tuyo. 

Casi todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, menos, claro está, Yixing y Sehun. 

Los celos recorren por todo el cuerpo de Kyungsoo al enterarse, se sintió ingenuo cuando creyó ser el único detrás del conejito, patético. 

Ríe internamente al verlo un nuevo día de que empezó todo. Sus ojos apagados y rojos de tanto llorar, siempre a la defensiva.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Por que está enfermo, tanto que Junmyeon se volvió su propio fetiche. Todo lo que haga le excita, cada vez que lo mira, come, camina, orina, seca su sudor, duerme, alza la voz, todo, todo, todo. 

Era su persona destinada, estaba cien por ciento seguro. Nunca había tenido este deseo consumiendo su pecho, era tan irreal que parecía un sueño, mismo donde estaban juntos sin nadie más.

Juntos, como sus sueños. Desesperado por su respuesta, lo llama hasta verlo.

Todo comienza como un eco. 

Ven a mí.

Acércate.

Ven conmigo.

Ven a mí.

Voy a explotar.

¿Por qué me haces esto?

Por que te amo.

Tanto que duele, te amo.

Déjame... en paz.

Sólo necesitas un empujón, Myeonnie. Uno más y seremos felices.

¡Déjame ya!

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo y lo verás.

Junmyeon llora desconsoladamente, no sabe que está pasando a su alrededor. A veces no está seguro si, en realidad, ha despertado de su pesadilla.

—No tienes un bebé, no puedes tenerlo. ¡No tienes un bebé! —Grita con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo tiemblan por el miedo cuando aterriza en un suave colchón. —No tengo nada, no puedo hacerlo.

—Myeonnie. —Kyungsoo lo llama cariñosamente tocando sus manos, mismas que cubrían su lloroso rostro. —Mira, mi lindo conejito.

El mayor quita sus manos temblorosas para observar a Do Kyungsoo, su compañero de grupo mirándolo fijamente con esos grandes ojos expresivos. 

—No puedo darte un bebé, pero mira que tengo aquí. —Se da la vuelta para buscar algo entre las cajas con hoyos en el suelo de su habitación, toma una de color blanco con listón rojo. —Debes abrirlo.

Junmyeon a este punto se espera lo peor, tiene tanto miedo que las lágrimas salen al quitar la parte superior de la pequeña caja, siendo toda una sorpresa cuando lo mira.

Un lindo conejo café con manchas negras.

—¿Puede ser este bonito conejo nuestro bebé? —Pregunta con un tono bajo, demostrando que, por ahora, todo está bien.

—¿Bebé? ¿Nuestro bebé? —El conejo se remueve entre sus manos, una extraña sensación se instala en su pecho. Es tan lindo, le recuerda a él. —S-sí, me gusta esa idea.

—Se parece a ti. Tan pequeño, lindo e indefenso, parece que con cualquier acción puede colapsar y perderse, ¿eres un conejito fuerte? 

Suho era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía para quien iba dirigido ese comentario. Miraba al animal, algo de él temía por todo. Un terror se instaló en su cuerpo, cada movimiento de Kyungsoo parecía sospechoso.

¿La pesadilla terminó?

El mayor suspira con una sonrisa, bajó la guardia y besaba al tierno conejo en la cabeza, este se revolvía de forma tierna de su lugar. Junmyeon estaba feliz, muy feliz y un poco agradecido con Kyungsoo por darle ese lindo regalo. Aunque todo cambió en un parpadeo, sintiendo sus manos vacías y escucha un golpe.

El conejo cae violentamente sobre el suelo.

—¿Q-qué? —Junmyeon estaba en un shock total, no podía moverse y dejar de ver como el pequeño animalito lastimado intentaba moverse para escapar.

Un grito de horror se escapa de sus labios cuando el menor coloca su pie, haciendo que todo su peso se vaya sobre el animal. Escucha un crujido, un pequeño grito del animal y el sonido de pisadas fuertes, con la mera intención de matar. 

La sangre manchaba los pies del vocalista, ha este punto ni siquiera se puede reconocer al conejo café.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente por favor! —Ya era tarde para Junmyeon, lo sabía perfectamente.

Kyungsoo suspira satisfecho, baja el rostro mirando lo que acabada de hacer. Sin darle importancia más de la que debería, camina hacia el líder tembloroso al verlo, puede sentir su miedo a pocos metros antes de tirarlo en la cama, acomodándolo boca abajo.

—Era un lindo conejito, muy asustadizo pero trabajaba duro cada vez más para su pequeña manada. Hubo un ser que los separó, los otros conejos ni si quiera les importó su salida, todos corrían y brincaban fuera de su alcance, nada más chillaban cuando el conejito café ya se había ido, pero era demasiado tarde, el pequeño Junmyeonnie ya estaba bajo el mando de aquel ser. 

El mayor llora, oculta su rostro en la almohada mientras siente como el vocalista mete con fuerza sus dedos, tocando su próstata tantas veces que la hipersensibilidad recorría su cuerpo, doliendo cada vez más. 

Kyungsoo se acomoda teniendo una mano en cada mejilla regordeta, las separa y se deleita con la entrada ansiosa.

No podía estar más feliz. 

Entra lento, temiendo lastimarlo mientras acaricia su espalda con suavidad. Kyungsoo sí es un hombre enamorado, deja su faceta antigua para aprovechar este momento; Junmyeon y él, solamente él. 

Escucha los gemidos ahogados, el temblor en sus muslos le resultaba tierno, cada segundo que corría se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Viola el interior del mayor con la falsa mentira que el otro amante lo disfruta, Junmyeon muerde sus labios ante el dolor de ser abierto por la gruesa virilidad. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Lo disfrutas, conejito? 

Junmyeon solloza ante el apodo, se encontró a sí mismo en un indefenso animal que nada más sufrió gracias a él.

Gracias a Junmyeon.

Todo esto es su culpa.

Los miembros.

Su bebé.

El conejo.

Él mismo.

Todo pasa por su culpa.

La mente del mayor lo traiciona, cada vez se aleja más de la cordura al compás de las duras embestidas de sus menores. 

Quiere despertar.

Kyungsoo da sus últimos movimientos antes de acabar dentro, dejando una sensación de ardor insoportable que recorre hasta la punta de sus dedos.

—Te amo, ¡te amo tanto! —Voltea al mayor boca arriba, aferrándose en un abrazo que deja expresar su sentir. —No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacerte mío, mi sueño se volvió realidad.

Despierta. 

Junmyeon cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando caer en su habitación sudoroso y con semen bajando por sus muslos. 

Despierta.

Abre los ojos y todo está igual.

Kyungsoo arriba de él, abriendo sus piernas y satisface sus necesidades. Lo besa tan duro que duda estar en sus pesadillas.

Esto es la realidad.

Junmyeon está en el mundo real, no puede ver la diferencia por que su cerebro está hecho trizas.


	10. 𝙴𝚇𝙾

Kim Junmyeon, líder de EXO y víctima de los mismos, corre a la sala principal esperando encontrarse ahí con todos los demás. Quiere respuestas, no sabe si está en un sueño o si la es vida real, pero necesita saber que está pasando. 

Sus ojeras, ojos rojos, labios rotos y nariz roja era la clara señal que no estaba nada bien, se tropieza mientras poco a poco llega a su destino. No se preocupa por sus fachadas, quedando en unos bóxer negros, camisa blanca y olor a sexo de hace horas con el pequeño vocalista.

—¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? —Grita a todo pulmón tan pronto observa a los integrantes del grupo hablar, estos sin preocupaciones voltean la mirada hacia su líder a punto de colapsar. 

—¿Myeonnie? —El mayor de ojos gatunos lo mira intentado ocultar el asombro hacia su líder. 

—Durante mucho tiempo he estado intentando encontrar una respuesta a esto, todas las noches eran un infierno desde hace días. Me violaban, humillaban, me utilizaban como si fuera una muñeca inflable, era asqueroso y con cada vez alcanzaba el límite. ¡Qué demonios! 

Su desesperación hacía eco en la habitación, los rostros serios con la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas se quedaron sin habla, esperando ver el desenlace cuando cortan el hilo. 

—Hyung, calma. —Baekhyun finalmente habla, su sonrisa torcida queriendo reír a carcajadas por tremendo espectáculo que está montando su mayor, lo consideraba muy divertido. 

—¡Cállate! —Grita a todo pulmón, su garganta ardía al igual que sus ojos. —¡No digas que me calme!

Todos, sinceramente, parecían querer reírse de la cara del líder, todo estaba pasando según como Kyungsoo lo predijo. Era interesante como una persona con una estabilidad mental tan fuerte, cayera hasta la locura, dejando poco rastro de lo que alguna vez fue hace tiempo.

—¿Fueron ustedes verdad? —Pregunta con su voz entrecortada, temiendo de la respuesta. —¿Se divirtieron? Hicieron de mí lo que quisieron, todas sus fantasías las cumplí al pie de la letra... ¿están felices? 

El ambiente es pesado, las temblorosas piernas del mayor queriendo ceder y caer de rodillas eran una clara muestra. Los demás estaban esperando algo, lo que sea para actuar y romperlo una vez más.

En ese sentido solamente querían algo: humillarlo. Sentir el poder de aplastar a su líder, verlo como simple entretenimiento y utilizar su cuerpo. Una sensación indescriptible.

—¿Están satisfechos? —Habla Kyungsoo mirando a los demás, estos en respuesta se quedan callados bajo la atenta mirada atónita de Suho. —¿No les gustaría un poco más?

—Paso, hermano. Prometí que sería una vez y ya, puedo verlo mientras tanto si quieren. —Una voz clara y fuerte toma la atención, Jongdae parecía tan despreocupado que se sentía bien siendo un simple espectador. 

—También paso, tengo novia y creo que fue suficiente hacerlo una vez. —Habló Jongin desde una esquina. 

Poco a poco todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, ignorando en gran medida a Junmyeon quien no parecía creerlo. No le prestaban atención, ni si quiera lo tomaban en serio y seguían hablando de quien se turnaba para destrozar su cuerpo una vez más. Era imposible de creer, todo es una fantasía en la mente del líder creyendo que esas ocho personas con las cuales compartió miles de momento fueran así, unos asquerosos.

—¿Ustedes... ustedes siempre fueron así? —Su voz era baja, no quería llorar y terminar peor de lo que ya está. 

—¿Cómo? Si hablas sobre poseer tu cuerpo, créeme, desde siempre hemos tenido curiosidad sobre tu vida sexual. —Sehun hace un puchero con sus labios al terminar la frase. —Eres demasiado cuidadoso que hasta se volvió obvio.

—¡Es cierto! —Chilla Yixing. 

Junmyeon niega, nunca ha tocado el tema de su sexualidad con los miembros por el siempre hecho que no se siente del todo cómodo. No quere conocer sus reacciones y por lo mismo era extremadamente quisquilloso con cada detalle.

—¿Sorprendido? La verdad no debería, me pareció bastante curioso como cambiaste los primeros años, parecías no tener filtro hasta que la cámara comenzó a enfocarte directamente. A este punto todos lo sabemos, cuidas tu espalda sin saber que siempre estábamos un paso adelante. —Chanyeol explica con diversión, su voz gruesa daba ese encanto misterioso. 

—No sabíamos nada, no hablabas de citas, ni de mujeres, no te escapabas una noche para tener sexo... para ser sincero al principio creíamos que eras asexual. Pero no, había algo raro en ti que me hacía querer seguirte y descubrirlo.

—Cállate, Kyungsoo por favor. —Las lágrimas ya bajan por sus regordetas mejillas, suplica a su menor para no derrumbarse en ese instante. 

—Creaste un plan para que la gente se creyera la fachada de "hombre heterosexual" mirando a algunas artistas femeninas en premiaciones, era obvio que muchos fanáticos se darían cuenta y circularán rumores sobre tus grandes intereses. Aunque las personas que te conocen bien saben que nunca saldrás con personas en el medio, así que era raro tus miradas sobre ellas si no querías intentar nada.

—¡No sigas! 

—Rumores, teorías y tonterías corrían por el internet. Cada vez la idea de tener otros "gustos" era ridícula, por eso podías salir con esos "amigos" a beber y quedarte en sus casas hasta un día. El líder Kim Junmyeon siempre ha sido cuidadoso, pero con los años era inevitable que un hueco se formara en la gran barrera. 

—No, no, no, no. —Tapa sus oídos, quiere despertar de esta pesadilla. 

—Muchos de nosotros tenemos amigos en común, por lo tanto ir a sus casas y pasar el rato no sería un problema. Quien diría que Sehun y yo encontraríamos un gran espectáculo digno de un líder.

—¡Kyungsoo! Por favor, b-basta. ¡Haré lo que sea! Lo que quieras, puedes hacerlo, ¡todos pueden! Seré su juguete hasta que se aburran, así que no hables. No podría soportarlo, ¡por favor! 

—Kim Junmyeon estaba llorando y gimiendo por un pene, pidiendo más, partiendo su cuerpo en sus puntos indicados. El más cuidadoso y recto de EXO resultó ser un maricón.

Algo se rompe en Junmyeon. Este deja de respirar y mira a los demás, todos los juzgan con esos ojos oscuros.

Decepción.

Llora desconsoladamente, su pecho se oprime y su cabeza da mil y un vueltas, quiere despertar de una vez para comenzar las prácticas, comer juntos y seguir con su rutina ocultando ese secreto que lo ha atormentado desde sus tiempos de adolescencia.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —El segundo mayor se disculpaba con la cabeza en el suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba al recordar los acontecimientos en su vida que lo obligaron a callar. —No quise ser así, perdóneme.

Junmyeon ya no estaba bien, seguía disculpándose con sus miembros mientras lloraba. 

Al final Kim Junmyeon no era tan fuerte como parece.

Más cuando sus padres, familiares, amigos, compañeros, todos los que se hacían una mínima idea de su sexualidad lo miraban tal y como ellos lo hacen, decepcionados, esperando más para terminar más abajo que el propio suelo. 

—No necesitas disculparte, pequeño conejito. Aquí serás aceptado siempre y cuando cumplas una condición.

—¡La que sea! —Responde nervioso, alza su rostro mostrando lo demacrado que se encuentra. 

Kyungsoo sonríe, al parecer ya ganó.

—Haz tu trabajo como líder, debes cuidarnos cada vez que lo queramos. Eso significa qué: no quejas, harás lo que pidan, un error equivale a un severo castigo y, lo más importante, aquí mando yo. Si yo no quiero que hagas algo, así será, si quiero tener sexo hasta caer inconsciente lo harás. ¿Entiendes, conejito?

El líder no podía distinguir nada, para él siempre estará en una pesadilla. Por siempre va a anhelar despertar y seguir creciendo como grupo y persona.

Ríe, nunca se imaginó en esta situación.

Sehun se acerca y lo toma de los hombros, lo obliga a ver sus ojos y ceño fruncido, el menor suspira y besa sus mejillas húmedas, sabía que su mayor necesitaba un pequeño empujón y será todo suyo.

—¿Lo harás, mamá? No eres capaz de dejarme solo, ¿verdad?

Era suficiente, su infierno comenzó hace mucho.

—¿Bebé? Claro que no te dejaré solo, eres mío, mi pequeño bebé. —Lo abraza con fuerza, temiendo que se fuera de sus brazos como hace días. No lo soportaría, protegería a su bebé hasta el final. 

—Te amo, mamá. Por eso debes aceptar todo lo que venga de papá. 

—¿P-papá? —Pregunta parpadeando múltiples veces.

—Kyungsoo es mi papá, tú eres mi mamá. Somos una familia, por eso debes seguir con nosotros siempre.

Siempre.

Todo EXO no podía creer lo que veía, la situación era más que absurda para cualquiera, pero Junmyeon ni siquiera se veía cuerdo y sus ojos perdidos eran clara señal. Suho asentía mientras se disculpa, llora mientras se aferra al menor, se quiebra más mientras los demás lo observan atentos. 

—Los amo, lo siento, los amo tanto. Ustedes son mi f-familia, lo siento, ustedes me aceptan tal y como soy... perdóneme. 

Todo dolor de Junmyeon iniciaba con un eco.

Asqueroso.

Anormal.

Maricón.

Horrible.

Sé normal.

Todo dolor de Junmyeon terminaba con un eco.

Ven a mí.

Ven a mí.

Te necesitamos.

Te amamos.

Te aceptamos.

Ven a nosotros.

Pedía perdón para luego agradecerles, era tomado por la fuerza mientras sus muslos temblaban ante las estocadas tan violentas que parecían querer partirlo por la mitad. Jugaban con su cuerpo y mente todo lo que querían, tomaba a todos cada que sus ganas eran obvias. Junmyeon no le importa lo que le hagan, al final su pesadilla se volvió un sueño donde era amado y aceptado tal y como es, no podía querer más.

¡SUHO DE EXO SE TOMARÁ UN DESCANSO INDEFINIDO!

El líder del popular grupo EXO se tomará un descanso sin fecha, la empresa no ha revelado detalles más allá del agotamiento físico por las acabadas actividades grupales de su último regreso. Al parecer Suho terminó mal durante las promociones de su nuevo álbum, se espera que mejore antes de planear nuevas actividades tanto individuales como grupales.

Su último mensaje en redes sociales puede explicar su situación, dejando a los fanáticos y público general con menos preocupaciones: 

"Es cansado, pero no hay que caer. Fue una verdadera pesadilla, pero ahora estoy flotando en un sueño. 

Lo siento y gracias, al final sólo había un camino donde los ecos resuenan en mi cabeza día y noche, no era tan fuerte hasta que llegué a este punto. Lo siento, gracias por aceptarlo y tomar mi mano.

No he despertado".


End file.
